Lone Wolf
by ginsensu
Summary: Hermione was turned into a werewolf, this is her life in a new world. With new friends and a new love.
1. Chapter 1

_Loosely based on the first x-men movie. _

~ Lone Wolf ~

Marie, other wise known as Rogue, ran through the snow covered woods. Behind her she could hear the taunting voice of Sabretooth as he followed her. She could feel herself panicking and her heart pounding faster from her fear as Sabretooth got closer. At the worst possible moment Rogue tripped and fell, hitting her head her world faded into blackness.

Sabretooth smiled as he got closer to the unconscious girl, Magneto was going to be pleased with him. As he reached down to pick her up, he was suddenly thrown backwards and hit a tree. Growling he stood and faced a new opponent, all he could see was the vague shape of an average person, wearing a long hooded jacket. His nose told him that the new comer smelled like the surrounding forest, and underneath was the distinct smell of a female but there was another scent, the smell of a wolf. Sabretooth glared and began to charge the woman but he once again found himself thrown backwards, this time hitting a boulder and loosing consciousness.

Hermione glared and growled at the much bigger man, he smelled disgusting. Looking down at the girl, Hermione could smell the fear on her. She was so young and so fragile looking, it made Hermione think of what once was but she shook her head brining herself back to the present. Waving her hand she began to levitate the girl back to her home, making sure to cover her tracks and scent so the man could not follow them.

~ Lone Wolf ~

Marie groaned as she woke up, the last thing she remembered was being chased then nothing. Slowly she rose from the bed wary of her unfamiliar surroundings. Looking down she was silently glad that she wasn't tied down or locked up in a cell. Where ever she was nice, cozy, open, and warm feeling. She was setting on a very comfortable bed in a small open room in a larger circular room, on a second floor, on either sides of the bed where small tables, each with a lamp, softly glowing. There was a chest at the foot of the bed, a closet, drawers and a full length mirror hanging on the wall. Standing and walking towards the railing, Marie could see the rest of the floor was lined with bookshelves, packed with books. Looking down she could see a living room area in the center, a kitchen to the side, what looked like a dinning area, and even more books on shelves.

Carefully walking down the wooden stares, she began to notice that almost everything was made from wood; there were only two doors and no windows. "How do you feel?" Marie jumped at the sound of a woman's voice and spun around. Before her was a woman who didn't look much older than herself, wavy brown hair, golden colored eyes, and very athletic looking. "Who are you? Where am I? What happened?"

"My name is Hermione and you are in my home which I built under this tree. As for what happen I am not sure. All that I know is that you were being chased by that man. I managed to stop him and brought you here since you where injured. Now that I have answered your questions I would like you to answer mine."

"But how did you stop him? Are you a mutant?"

"Now is not the time to discuss this. How are you feeling first of all?"

Marie lightly touched her fingers to her head, vaguely remembering falling and hitting her head. "Um I feel fine."

"Good, what is your name? Would you like something to eat?"

"Marie and no thank you. I'm not hungry. Please I need to get back."

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Are you a student attending that school for mutants?"

"Yes, the Xavier Institute. Can you help me get back?"

"Of course but we can't right now. It is night outside, the snow is deep and the air is cold. It is dangerous to go out there right now especially since the man who was after you is still out there looking for you."

"He is? How do you know?"

"I am not exactly a mutant." At the younger girl's confused look Hermione continued. "You see humans have had special gifts for along time. Mutants are the most recent but before them there are what are known as witches. They still exist today and I am one of them but I am more than that." Hermione beckoned Marie to sit on the couch with her. "Witches aren't the only ones who exist; basically everything in mythology is real."

Marie didn't know what is was about this woman but she trusted her. "What did you mean you were more than a witch then?"

"I tell you this because I was bitten by a werewolf." Hermione could smell Marie getting nervous. "I wasn't bitten on a full moon so I don't transform or anything but I do have some werewolf traits. My senses are heightened and I'm stronger too but I can't infect anyone."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. It was a long time ago and I have made a home here. I am content with my life. It is better than what I had before."

"Thank you for helping me."

"You are welcome, but you should eat and rest some more. In the morning I will take you back to the school." Pointing toward one of the doors "The bathroom is through there if you need it."

Marie watched as Hermione stood up and began doing something in the kitchen. Despite the unexpected trust she had in Hermione, she wasn't sure if she believed her. Witches and werewolves? Did she mean dragons were real too? And thinking back to what she knew about werewolves, if Hermione was telling the truth, she was probably viscously attacked. Marie slightly shuddered at the thought, it would have been terrible.

~ Lone Wolf ~

Hermione waited until Marie had gone back to sleep before quietly leaving her alone in the house, she had to see if the man had left yet. Walking outside, snow was falling but the air was still. She began to walk towards where she had last smelled the man and began following the scent. So far he appeared to be leaving the area, moving farther away from her home and girl he had been hunting. Satisfied that he would never find her scent Hermione returned to her home.

~ Lone Wolf ~

_OK! So the next chapter is going to be the X-men._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it's been a while, kind of had writers block._

~ Lone Wolf ~

Ororo briskly walked from room to room looking for Marie, and having no luck finding her. She knew Marie had been having trouble settling in after discovering her abilities. All the teenager wanted was to be normal and she wasn't going to be able to find it. Seeing Logan she made her way over to him, of all the people in the school, Marie had the strongest connection with the loner. "Hey Logan have you seen Marie?"

Logan turned around and shook his head. "Can't say that I have, why?"

"I've been worried about her and I wanted to check in to see how she was doing but I can't find her."

"Calm down I'm sure she's fine. She probably just went for a walk to clear her head or something. I'll go look around the woods for her."

Ororo sighed. "Thank you. I'll keep looking around here."

As Logan walked away Ororo made her way to the professor's classroom. No matter what Logan said she had a bad feeling that wouldn't leave her alone. She knocked and opened the door after hearing 'come in.' "I'm sorry professor but I need to talk to you."

"Of course, class dismissed, now don't forget I expect your papers ready to turn in next class." He smiled fondly as the young students all said 'yes sir' before quickly leaving the room. "Now my dear what seems to be bothering you?"

She sat down in front of her mentor and close confidant and told him her fears.

"I see that is a cause for concern. I wouldn't be surprised if my old friend tried to use her to get to Logan. I'll use Cerebro to see if I can locate her."

~ Lone Wolf ~

Logan entered to forest that surrounded the institute and began to sniff the air trying to find a hint of scent from his young friend. Soon he was able to despite the snow that had fallen in the night. But what else he smelled made him growled, Sabretooth. He followed the two scents and not far from the school he could smell fear. Her fear. This was not looking good; if he hurt her in any way he was going to kill him. Growling he began to pick up his pace, the scent was old and he needed to find a fresh track if he was to have any hope in finding her.

Abruptly he stopped in his tracks, this couldn't be right; the scent of the girl was gone. Sabretooth's scent was still there and by the smell of things he was there for a while before he finally left but Marie's scent was completely gone, like she vanished into thin air. What the hell happened to her?

~ Lone Wolf ~

Charles sat in the middle of Cerebro closing his eyes he began to concentrate, first on mutants only, and then going threw them trying to find his missing student. Knowing Erik, who knew him as well, he may have tried to get Marie to his hide out as soon as possible.

He could see all of his students, of all ages working of various things; Logan was in the woods searching but was clearly not having any luck either.

Soon Charles was able to find Sabretooth, Erik's favorite errand boy, but he saw no signs of Marie with him or even hidden anywhere near. Mentally leaving, he continued searching, moving farther away from the institute and still he found nothing.

Opening his eyes he left Cerebro to speak to Ororo about what he found or rather what he didn't find.

"Were you able to find her professor?"

"I am afraid not, I was able to find Sabretooth but he did not have Marie with her. I think it is safe to assume the Magneto does not have her."

"Then what could have happened to her?"

"I don't know my dear, I'm afraid I just don't know."

~ Lone Wolf ~

_I know it's not very long but I wanted to bring them together in the next chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

~ Lone Wolf ~

Hermione and Marie sat for a nice but small breakfast but before they left Hermione insisted on looking around for Sabretooth. When she found no sign of him she led the way back to the institute with Marie following behind her. Not too far from where Hermione first found Marie she stopped suddenly in her tracks.

"What's wrong Hermione?"

Hermione didn't look at her but kept her eyes closed trying to identify the smell. "Someone else is out here."

"Is it him? From last night?"

"No, this is someone different. It looks like he is looking for something. We need to keep moving. He is getting closer to us. I don't know if he was with the other man and I don't want to find out either."

Marie nodded her head and the two continued on their way. Hermione changes their course slightly to stay a safe distant from the new man in her woods.

~ Lone Wolf ~

Logan was getting very frustrated; he could no longer find Marie's scent anywhere. He had circled around the area hoping to pick up her scent but was still not having any luck. Suddenly though lady luck was on his side and a gust of wind blew from the west, blowing not only Marie's scent but another woman's scent to his nose. From the scents alone he could tell that Marie seemed to no longer be in danger, at least she wasn't afraid anyway. But the other woman was different, something was a little bit wild about her and without even seeing her, he was interested in getting to know more about her.

He began to carefully stalk toward the direction of the scents. Interested or not he didn't know if she worked for Magneto and he was going to be very careful. The wind was blowing at him so he wasn't concerned with the other woman smelling him. Finding the main trail of their scent he quietly and quickly followed them. Soon he wasn't far behind them.

He could see Marie and she looked fine, no visible injuries that he could see or smell. The other woman was ahead of her, on edge and constantly looking for danger. He had to admit to himself that she was very beautiful even if he had only seen her from behind.

Because he wasn't paying attention he accidentally stepped on a branch, breaking it and alerting the two women. Immediately the other woman was turning around, pulling Marie behind her, and was ready to attack him. He was impressed; she was even more beautiful from the front and hot as hell when she was ready to fight.

~ Lone Wolf ~

Marie gasped as Hermione pulled her behind her. She didn't have any time to react but Hermione had for her. Looking over her shoulder she knew the man who had come up behind. "Wait! He's a friend."

Hermione looked over to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." She stepped out from around Hermione. "This is Logan."

Logan stepped a little closer. "Are you ok? What happened to you? And who is this?"

"Ok first, yes I'm ok. And this is Hermione, she saved me from Sabretooth."

Logan growled at the name. "Why were you even out here?"

"I was taking a walk, and then he was there and I ran. I tripped and fell then woke up at Hermione's house."

Logan grunted and looked at Hermione. "How did you fight him off?"

Hermione glared. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Logan. Since I have no desire to stay out in the cold longer than necessary I would suggest we continue back to the school." With that Hermione turned and began to walk away.

Marie shrugged her shoulders at Logan and began to follow Hermione again.

Logan soon followed after the two women. "You didn't answer my question."

"And I have no intention of telling you anything. It's not any of your business."

Logan grunted when Marie elbowed him in the side. "Just let it go Logan."

"Fine."

~ Lone Wolf ~

Professor Xavier opened his eyes and made his way to the front door.

Ororo stopped looking through the window and began to follow the professor. "What is it?"

"You have nothing to be worried about now my dear; it would seem that Logan was successful in finding Marie."

"That's great news. Is she ok?"

"Yes, but it would seem that we have a guest today." He stopped his chair near the front door. "Be a dear and please open the door."

Ororo nodded her head, although she was very confused. Opening the door she immediately saw Marie and hugged her, so thankful she was ok. She nodded her head in thanks to Logan but stopped in her tracks once she saw who else was at the front door. "Hello."

Marie turned and pulled the woman into the mansion. "Professor, Ororo, this is Hermione, she is the one who saved me last night."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, thank you for saving her. Please follow me; I think we have some things to talk about."

~ Lone Wolf ~

Hermione looked around the mansion as she followed the professor. She had been living near the school for awhile but had never really interacted with anyone from it. They seemed nice enough and welcomed her warmly; other students looked at her curiously but she supposed it was better than how people had looked at her in her old home. The only person she was uncomfortable being around was the man behind her. He was ruggedly handsome, very strong and very dangerous. She could feel her wolf instincts telling her to submit to this alpha male but her independent nature demanded that she fight this instinct. She was an independent woman, a lone wolf now, and she would not give in.

~ Lone Wolf ~

_So I hope you liked it. I like seeing a man work for his woman! This wouldn't be any fun if they fell in love at first sight. And Happy New Year! _


	4. Chapter 4

~ Lone Wolf ~

Erik sat looking at Victor who stood before him waiting for whatever punishment may happen to him since he was unable to get the girl. Raven stood next to him looking very curious, and he knew it was not because a woman had knocked the big man out but because she managed to disappear without a trace, forcing him to return empty handed. "Do they have any idea as to what my plans are?"

Victor shook his head. "No."

Erik waved his hand. "Leave us."

Victor nodded and left to do whatever.

Raven turned to him. "What are you thinking?"

"I am thinking that this woman is very interesting. If she has the ability to fool Victor's heightened senses, then what else can she do?"

"I've never heard of any mutant with such powers."

"Ah, that is the beauty of being a mutant my dear, there are endless possibilities."

~ Lone Wolf ~

Hermione sat across from The Professor and tried to wait patiently. A hard thing to accomplish when all she wanted to do was return to her home. It didn't help that Logan was standing in the back of the room and she could feel his gaze on her, sense every move that he made. Hermione had never been so aware of anyone in her life let alone a man.

The Professor sat and silently watched the young woman in front of him and the effect that she had on Logan. Both seemed to be very independent people but some unseen force was attracting them to each other. "I must give you my sincerest gratitude for what you have done for my young student, Ms. Granger. We had become quite concerned for her safety when we could not locate her."

"It was nothing sir, I was happy to help."

"I understand that you do not live far from here, in a hollowed out tree correct?"

"That is correct."

"And yet this is the first time any of us have come across you. Have you been there long?"

"I've been there long enough sir. As for why none of you have met me before this is because I prefer to keep to myself these days."

"I see. As thanks for what you have done for us, please stay for dinner."

"Actually sir I would prefer to go home now."

"You can't." Logan suddenly cut in. "There's another storm coming. You'll get lost in the snow storm."

Hermione glared at him over her shoulder. "You don't know what I'm capable of. I'll get home just fine thank you very much."

Logan growled and glared right back at her. "And I say you can't."

Professor Xavier raised his hands to try and bring peace between the two. "Please enough. Ms. Granger it would do my old heart good if you stayed here and waited out the storm until morning at least. We have plenty of room for you. By morning you will have had a good meal and a warm bed to rest in before you journeyed home."

Hermione sighed. "Alright, one night couldn't hurt."

"Excellent, Logan here will lead you to a guest room where you will be able to freshen up before dinner."

~ Lone Wolf ~

Logan lead the way to the spare room across from his own, he couldn't explain his behavior back in The Professors office. All he knew was the thought of the woman behind him out in the cold snow didn't sit well with him. He wanted her close where he could keep an eye on her. She was so different from any woman he had ever met. Everything about her intrigued him and made his blood heat up. "Here's your room."

Hermione gave him another glare before quietly saying thank you and closing the door in his face.

Just then Scott turned the corner and stopped next to him. "Everything ok Logan?"

"Everything's fine." Logan turned around and walked into his own room slamming the door shut.

Scott stood in the hallway looking confused at Logan's door before continuing on his way.

~ Lone Wolf ~

_Tada! I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any ideas feel free to let me know about them, just incase I get stuck later on. Thanks for the reviews!_


	5. Chapter 5

~ Lone Wolf ~

Hermione quickly left the large building, she tried her hardest to stay for dinner but it had quickly been too much for her to take. All the people, the laughter, and belonging somewhere made her think of the world she used to live in; of all the good times and eventually all the heartache she suffered. It didn't help that Logan decided to sit next to her through out dinner. Her frazzled nerves couldn't take any more.

She quickly found her self in a neatly trimmed garden and sat down on a stone bench, looking up at the stars and the crescent moon, loosing her self in memories of the past. She didn't stay there long though as Logan sat down bringing her back to the present. But he didn't say anything like she thought he would. Instead he sat quietly next to her looking up at the stars him self. Hermione let her self draw strength and warmth from the man next to her. For the first time in a long time she didn't feel so alone. Something about this man.

~ Lone Wolf ~

Logan had no idea why he did it, he only knew that when Hermione left dinner he had to make sure she was ok and followed her. Seeing her alone in the cold hurt him. So he found him self sitting next to her, not knowing what to say that would make her feel better, he could only hope him being there would some how help her. He wanted to be the one to make her happy and to protect her from everything. Something about this woman.

~ Lone Wolf ~

Hermione woke up to Logan's yells for help and quickly rushed to his room across the hall, a feeling of dread and fear welling up inside of her. And just like everyone she was shocked at what she saw when she got there. Marie looked as though she was taking something from Logan and from the wounds healing in her back Hermione had an idea of what Marie was taking. Hermione had heard that Logan could heal him self.

Just as suddenly as it had began it was over and Logan fell. Hermione rushed forward, fearing that he was dead but let out her breath as she found a pulse. "Someone get me a pillow!"

Marie turned to look at Hermione. "It was an accident." And then she was gone.

~ Lone Wolf ~

Senator Kelly stood in his cell wondering if someone would be able to find him, to rescue him. But as he looked out at the endless darkness he began to feel hopeless. Resting his head against the bars he closed his eyes and prayed. Then something strange began to happen, his head was slipping through the bars. Maybe just maybe he could get him self out. Quickly looking to see if anyone was watching and finding no one he began to push his head between the bars.

Senator Kelly looked down at the waves crashing on the sharp rocks and was suddenly struck with the thought that this wasn't the best idea. But it was too late, he couldn't pull him self up again.

Looking up he could see Magneto, "What the hell have you done to me?!"

Magneto smiled. "Senator, this is pointless. Where would you go? Who would take you in now that you're one of us?"

Suddenly the big guy, Sabretooth, grabbed his arm and tried to pull him up but it wasn't working. He was slipping and Senator Kelly knew what was going to happen next, he was going to fall.

Eric glared at Victor for loosing the senator and turned away. It didn't matter anyway the fool would never be accepted into normal society anyway. If his plans were to succeed he was going to need more power and soon. He needed the girl.

~ Lone Wolf ~

_I wanted the two to start being a little more friendly to each other. Sorry it's short I felt this was a good spot to stop. _

_FYI – I know I don't update often but you should be made aware that I joined the Navy and in the near future my updates will be none while I'm at basic training and so forth. I'll still be working on these stories I just don't know when I will be able to get online and post them._


End file.
